


Día 5 - Adultos

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Japón antiguo, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Romance, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival, vida adulta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Al llegar a la vida adulta Makoto debe cumplir con lo que esperan de él, aún sobre sus deseos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 5 - Adultos.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de la familia Tachibana.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. AU. Vida adulta. Japón feudal. Angst.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Al llegar a la vida adulta Makoto debe cumplir con lo que esperan de él, aún sobre sus deseos.
> 
> Palabras: 1,041.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 5 «llegando a la adultez».

Suspiró cerrando el libro y acomodándolo en el librero luego de que uno de los sirvientes le avisara que ya era hora. Salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos de su enorme casa rumbo a la entrada, los sirvientes le reverenciaban al pasar pero su mirada no paró en ninguno, sólo cuando a través de una ventana pudo ver a una persona que conocía bien realizando sus tareas se le desviaron los ojos. Aquella vista normalmente le alegraba el día pero en ese momento sólo le provocó aprehensión.

Llegó a la entrada dónde ya le esperaban sus padres para irse, sus hermanos menores les despidieron educadamente y los tres mayores partieron.

Ese día Makoto conocería a la mujer que sería su esposa.

Al ser hijo de un _daimyo_ debía cumplir con muchos protocolos y uno de ellos era casarse con una hija de buena familia.

La chica resultó ser tan educada como debía, no era fea pero tampoco una belleza, con modales exquisitos y educación refinada con lo que se desenvolvió bien en cualquier tema que tocó. Definitivamente una perfecta elección para él. Era desalentador.

Volvió a casa con una fecha pesándole en la espalda.

Una vez en casa su madre se retiró a sus actividades y su padre le llamó para que caminaran por los jardines.

─Makoto ─empezó cuando llevaban varios minutos a solas─ en tu último cumpleaños te dije que ya eras un adulto.

─Lo recuerdo padre.

─Y como tal debes asumir nuevas responsabilidades, una de ellas se concretará pronto.

Cuando se casara con quien era una perfecta desconocida.

─Soy consciente de ello ─se preguntaba a donde iba todo eso.

Su padre se detuvo y lo miró.

─Makoto, nunca he tenido problemas con tu amante pero temo que se han vuelto demasiado cercanos, puede que sientas que te complementa de una forma que no lograrías con una mujer pero estás por casarte y debes darle a tu esposa el lugar y trato que le corresponde.

Makoto sintió pánico empezando a nacer dentro de sí.

─Por ello he decidido que se marche de esta casa. La familia Matsuoka ha estado interesada en él desde hace tiempo, estará bien.

Un zumbido se instaló en los oídos de Makoto, tuvo deseos de gritar y protestar, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su templanza para reaccionar diplomáticamente.

─Si esa es tu decisión padre, entonces que así sea ─casi se mordió la lengua, odiando decir eso.

─Bien, en unos días vendrán por él, mañana se lo diré ─dando la conversación por finalizada el patriarca volvió a su casa dejando que su hijo asimilara lo que acababa de oír.

Mientras paseaban y hablaban había caído la noche así que cuando quedó solo en la oscuridad Makoto empezó a andar hacia otro lado del terreno.

Lo encontró justo donde esperó, contemplando la nada en búsqueda de inspiración.

─¡Haru! ─gritó su nombre arrojándose sobre él, el aludido no pudo reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba atrapado en unos brazos que conocía bien.

─¿Makoto? ─preguntó confuso.

─¡Haru! ─lloriqueó abrazándolo con fuerza.

─¿Qué pasa? ─empezaba a asustarse.

Makoto lo miró a los ojos y lo besó con fuerza, necesitaba sentirlo.

Haru era un artista, protegido de su familia, un pintor cuyo arte era conocido en toda la región, era por ello que varias familias lo ambicionaban.

Nació como hijo de los sirvientes de un samurái al servicio de su padre y hubiera tenido el mismo destino si el samurái no hubiese descubierto su talento, Haru no había cumplido ni 10 años cuando el samurái lo encontró usando sus carboncillos para dibujar y lo que pudo haber sido un castigo severo se convirtió en un cambio de vida, el samurái vio en los dibujos de ese niño un talento que debía ser pulido.

Le consiguió un maestro y lo presentó ante el _daimyo_ que no dudó en tomarlo bajo su tutela cuando el chico quedó huérfano.

Al ser de la misma edad de Makoto no tardó en hacerlo amigo suyo pero al llegar a la adolescencia ese inocente sentimiento se transformó en algo más maduro, en contraparte las hormonas los llevaron hasta una exploración pasional y primitiva.

Ingenuamente dejó expuestos sus sentimientos que crecían día a día y ahora sufría las consecuencias, no había problema en tener amantes pero no debía darle su corazón a ninguno.

Le contó a Haru lo que ocurría, aunque él ya sabía que debía casarse y sufría por ello fue una sorpresa cuando le dijo que lo enviarían con los Matsuoka.

A Makoto le hervía la sangre, aunque el talento de Haru era codiciado sabía que la insistencia de los Matsuoka se debía a que el heredero de la familia deseaba a su Haru, no importaba cuan fiel fuera Haru temía no poder protegerlo.

─Huyamos juntos ─decidió de pronto poniéndose de pie.

Haru lo miró con sorpresa, tiró de su ropa para que se sentara de nuevo.

Frente a frente Haru le tomó del rostro con suavidad.

─Te amo Makoto, te amo mucho…

Makoto tragó duro.

─¿Pero…?

Haru respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

─Pero no podemos… no puedes ─quizás si Makoto fuera un hombre cualquiera podrían, pero era el heredero del _daimyo_ , se arriesgaban demasiado.

─Pero Haru, yo te amo.

Sintió que se le quebraba el corazón.

─Lo sé… ─y eso lo hacía mucho más doloroso. Sintió que salían lágrimas de sus ojos─ pero así nos tocó vivir.

No se podía cambiar. Y cuando a Makoto se le enfriara la cabeza se daría cuenta de cuan riesgoso era. Si huían los perseguirían pero quien se llevaría el castigo cuando los encontraran sería Haru. No podía hacerle eso.

Tomó las manos de Haru entre las suyas y las besó, y ahí en la soledad y la oscuridad le hizo una promesa:

─Yo te juro Haru… que nunca dejaré de amarte… y cuando reencarnemos te buscaré y daré todo lo que ahora no puedo darte y más allá, por que mi amor es tan grande que traspasará la muerte.

Las lágrimas de Haru aumentaron y contagiaron a Makoto.

─Yo esperaré por ti Makoto, nunca dejaré amarte ─y cuando se encontraran no lo dejaría ir.

En silencio ambos rezaron la misma plegaria, que en otra vida el destino les permitiera estar juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
